Love Never Fails
by Beautiful-Not-Hot
Summary: Squeal to From The Beginning. Tiffany Cammie's cousin comes. Life get's rough. Can Tiffany and Cammie get over the loss together? You know what they say "Love never fails." Will Cammie be freaked out by Zach's mom? Will she trust him like she used to? You know what they say "Love never fails." What if love does fail? Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Liz POV:

I went to get the mail, and I saw this letter. From Cammie. It has been a month since our adventure, and I haven't seen her since then. My parents got their memory washed from when I was missing, but not me. You might be wondering why I hadn't. It was because I was one of the best 12 year old hacker's they have ever seen, and I was excepted to their school on a full scholarship. My parents let me go because they thought it was be a good thing for me. I open the letter.

_Dear Ms. Elizabeth Sutton's, and Parents,_

_We would like to invite you to come to Cammie's (Rachel Morgan's Daughter) Labor Day Barbeque. All the expenses would be paid for, flights, for Ms. Sutton. Cammie is looking forward to see you. Your family is more than welcome to come. Please call once you receive this letter if you can come, the party is September 6__th__._

_Love,_

_Cammie_

_And_

_Rachel Morgan (Cammie's Mom)_

Sweat! I can defiantly come! I dial Cammie's phone number, and call.

Jonas POV:

I just got back from science camp, and my parents wanted me to get the mail_. Why do I always have to do stuff? _I look threw the pile of mail and find a letter addressed to me. I rip the letter open and find a blue, defiantly Bic, pen ink written on it, in Cammie's hand writing.

_Hey Jonas!_

_I was wondering we are having a party on the 6__th__ of September, and wanted to know if would like to come. Liz is going to be there! We can pay for your plane ticket, and school starts the next day, so you can say it is for school! Call as soon as you get this!_

_Love,_

_Cammie_

_P.s. Here is my number to call (123)456-7890_

Sweet! I defiantly have to see the gang one more time before school. I also had to tell Liz I like her, but I do not think that is going to happen. I call Cammie.

Nick POV:

I was playing basketball with my man Zach, when the mail man came. We had just got out of the pool so we were some-what wet. I saw a letter from Cammie. I looked at Zach and said "Zachy! Your girlfriend sent me a letter! Jealous?" He punched me in the arm. "Do NOT call me _Zachy_!" I laughed. I opened the letter slowly, to get on Zach's nerves. It worked. He grabbed the envelope out of my hands, and ripped it opened. I laughed, again.

_Dear Nick,_

_Hey what's up pretty boy? Ha! I called you pretty! Guess my mom was right (I am a Goode lair! Ha! Again! I used Zach's pun. I spend WAY too much time with him! Not that I am complaining!) We are having a party on September 6__th__, the day before school. It is just going to be the gang (Well, except for Zach. Who knows? He gets on my nerves sometimes.) Call me as soon as you get this! Oh! We can pay for your ticket if ya want us to._

_Love,_

_Cammie_

_P.s. If you show this to Zach, please tell him I was joking about him being 'not' invited. Oh and also I write love to everyone, so Zach won't beat you up. _

_P.s. P.s Here is my number (123)456-7890_

I look at Zach, who was mad at the love part, and laughed at the P.s. I called Cammie. Two rings before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Nick" I got cut off by no other than "and Zach."

"Hey pretty boys! Well except for Zach."

"Gallagher Girl, I am hurt deeply!"

She laughed. "Shut up Zach." She said

"Okay guys. Stop acting like you hate eachother, which is a lie because you guys are head-over-heels-in-love with each other."

Zach punched me in the arm, again.

"So what's up?" She said.

"We can come to the party." Zach says.

"Great!" She says.

"We can pay for our own plane tickets." I say

"You sure? It is no trouble guys!" She says.

"No we are sure." Zach says.

"Okay." Cammie says.

"So who is coming?" I ask

"So far you guys, Liz, and Jonas. Bex always comes, and Macey so I just emailed them. My cousin Tiffany is coming from England, with her mom, my Aunt Alexandria. Oh and Joe." She says.

"How old is Tiffany?" Zach asks.

"13. She is a year ahead of us. And she is not a spy, neither is her mum, so don't bring anything up. Okay?" She says.

"Okay." We both say at the same time.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye, love ya Gallagher Girl." Zach says.

"Bye, Pretty Boy, and Bye love ya Blackthonre Boy." She says, and you hear a click at the end of the phone.

"Really?" I say to Zach shaking my head.

"What?" He says. I shake my head again..

Grant POV:

I open the letter, and read it. I can't go. Dang it. My mom will never let me. I call Cammie up. The line was busy.

I tried 10 minutes later, she picks up. "Hello." She says.

"Hey Cammie! It is Grant. I just want to say I can't come to the party." I say.

"Hey Grant! Why?" She says.

"My mom would never let me." I say, which was the truth.

"Want my mom to talk to her?" She asks.

"That would be great, if it isn't too much trouble." I say.

"No problem. Hold on a second." She says.

"Mom!" I scream and hand her the phone.

Cammie POV ~Right after the phone call with Zach and Nick~

I call Macey once I hung up. I told her everything. "You called him pretty boy?" Was all she could say. Zach said he loved me! I think that was MUCH bigger than me giving a nick-name to the guy she likes. Oops! I am not supposed to tell you. I hung up. In one week I would see everyone again. It was going to be just like summer, without running away.

**AN/**

**What do you guys think? If you have any questions just write a review and ask me! Sorry it took so long to update!**

**Love to all!**

**Bookworm607**

**P.s. I changed my pin name from Hope Goode to Bookworm607.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N If you guys are curious I have been listening to Good Time by Owl City, and Carly Rae Jepsen while writing this chapter. On to replay for the 28****th**** time. **

**The day of the party – One hour before everyone comes:**

**Cammie POV:**

I just finished cleaning the big pool, and small pool. If you are wondering why I have two pools, it is because one is for swimming (it is 12 ft deep on one side, and the shallow 5 ft.) and the small pool is on the ground and is four feet deep, and we do wrestling matches there. It is a lot of fun! Oh, and we also play chicken in there. Today was going to be fun! My cousin is coming in, in a half an hour, my mother just called and is on her way home. This is going to be fun! Note the sarcasm. My Aunt Alexandria hated my guts. The only reason why she comes is for Tiffany, because her dad, my mom's brother died, and she is doing it for Connor, my Uncle.

I go on the couch and watch my favorite T.V. show, My Baby Sitter Is a Vampire. I missed last night's episode, so I am catching up. My all time favorite character is Sarah, she is awesome. Once my show was over, I got up and set up the snacks. Then I ran up stairs, and got changed. You see I was still in my pj's which were gray soffee shorts, with a red sugarlip tank top with _It is bloody awesome _on it. If you didn't guess, Bex got it for me. I put on dark blue denim booty shorts on, and a white lacey, flowy tank top on. I strapped on my sandals, and threw my hair into a messy bun. _Ding._

I ran down stairs to get the door. I opened it, and saw Tiffany, Aunt Alex, and my mom at the doors carrying bags. "Cammie!" Tiffany shouted. "Tiffie!" I shouted, mimicking her. She dropped her Vera Bradley bags and ran over and gave me a hug. Her long blonde straight hair hit me when she hugged me. "Oh my God! Cams I am so sorry!" Tiffany said. She was sort of those popular girls, that were down to earth, and always were nice to everyone. You could tell she was really sorry because beneath her bright crystal blue eyes you could see her emotions. I laughed and hugged her again. "I am fine." She laughed. She had on light blue booty shorts on, a navy blue tank top that had a white heart on it and had written on it _I am boy crazy_. "So Cams how's it been?" She asked. Her voice was different from Bex's who had a pure English accent, she had a English and Irish accent mixed. It sounded really cool. "Pretty Goode." I winked at her signaling it had to do with Zach. She laughed. I gave Aunt Alex a quick hug, and Tiffany and I ran upstairs.

"So how's Serena, and Amal been? I haven't seen them in forever!" I said. Serena and Amal were her best friends. Last year, over winter break I flew over, by myself (My mom had to go on a mission) and I meet them. They were super nice! Amal loved One Direction, and Serena loved The Percy Jackson series. We all got along. They were both extremely pretty. Serena had gorgeous dark brown hair, with brown eyes, and Amal had beautiful long black hair, with hazel eyes. They were super nice, and friendly. "Good! Serena is going to France for her mother's birthday, and Hamdi is going to Spain to see her grandparents. Stop stalling! Spill it!" I knew she was talking about Zach. So I told her everything. Well except for running away. "When I got shot with a gun in the arm he was in the hospital with me the whole time. Isn't that sweet?" She nodded. "I am going to meet him today right?" I nodded my head. "Good! I have to make sure he is good enough for you." She said. I laughed. "Thanks Tiff!" I said. "No problem!" She said. _Ding._

I run down stairs, with Tiffany following me, to get the door. "Bex!" I shout. "Cammie!" She shouts back. I hug her, and help her with her suit cases. We bring them upstairs to my bedroom and throw them on the ground. Then run back down stairs to get the door again. "MACEY!" I shout. "Who else?" She asks. I laugh. "It's good to see ya!" She says, and then engulfs me with a hug. "Oh! Macey this is Tiffany, Tiffany, this is Bex, Bex you know Macey!" Tiffany laughs. "Nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot of things about you guys." Tiffany says. _Ding. _I open the door, and there is little Liz on the porch with a huge suit case all most the same size as her. I laugh. "Come on in Lizzy." I say. She comes in, and that's when I see what she is wearing: Light blue booty shorts (which I am surprised about because this is Liz we are talking about), a brown belt, a plaid long sleeve shirt pushed back to her elbows, unbuttoned down to her belly button so you could see her tank top underneath, and of course her cowboy boots. And her hair was in two braid pigtails. "Howdy All!" She says her country accent very thick. I grab her into a hug. I missed her so much.

"Guys this is Liz!" Macey and Bex gave me a look that said 'No duh.' "Liz this is my cousin Tiffany!" I said. Liz gave her a hug. I laughed Tiffany was never the hugging person to strangers. I grabbed her suit case and ran up stairs, with all the girls following. Once I got to my room, I put her suitcase down. "Liz you have to tell us the truth on this question. Okay?" Macey says. Liz nodded her head. "Do you like Jonas?" Macey said in the most serious tone ever. Liz blushed. "I knew it!" Bex, and Macey shouted. I laughed at them, Liz looked embarrassed, and Tiffany looked confused. _Ding. _We all ran stairs to get the door. I opened it to find no other than Mr. Zachary Goode himself.

"Miss me Gallagher Girl?"

**What do you all think? Sorry for not updating sooner! Tell me how you all like it! Do you guys like Tiffany so far?**

**Love to all!**

**~H**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am crazy obessed with Good Time I am still listening it for the second day (52 times and counting) Tell me if you like this song! I am in -**

**Zach: Shut up! I want to see what Cammie's reaction is!**

**Me: I can always make it a bad one.**

**Zach: …**

**Me: Ha!**

Cammie POV:

"Zach!" I shout. I jump and give him a hug. He was obviously shocked. Then he hugged back. "Of coursed I missed you!" I said. "I missed you too." He whispered in my ear. I pecked him on the lips and got off him. You see, I kind of tackled him when I hugged him.

Tiffany cleared her throat. I laughed. "Tiff, this is Zach, my boyfriend. Zach, this is Tiffany, my cousin from England." I say. They both waved to each other. Tiffany looked at Bex, who looked at Macey, who looked at Liz, and then Liz looked at Tiffany horrified. Bex tackled Zach, put hand cuffs on him, and then put a bandana over his eyes. I was cracking laughing. Then all four of them picked Zach up, which I was surprised about because no offence Zach, but you are heavy. They brought him to my room, locked the door, and threw him on the ground. "Goode, what do you eat?" Macey whinnied. Zach just smirked.

Zach finally got into a chair. "What is this all about?" He asks, slightly annoyed.

"I want to make sure you are good enough for Cammie. So shut up and answer my questions." Tiffany said in the most strictest voice I have ever heard her speak in.

"We do too." Liz, Bex, and Macey said all together. I laughed.

"Question number one Goode," This time it was Bex speaking "Have you ever had a girlfriend before Cammie?" She said. Poor Zach.

"Yes. In kindagarden. Happy?" Zach said. I laughed.

"No not really. Who was your first kiss?" Macey asked.

"Do I have to answer that one?" He asked.

"Shut up, and answer the question, Goode." I was shocked, Tiffany said that.

"Cammie." He mumbled.

"What I cannot hear you." Macey said in a singy-song voice. She could hear him, but wanted for him to say it again.

"Cammie." He said.

He got a chorus of aw's from them.

"Okay you are in a situation. Only one person could live. Who would you pick? Cammie, or yourself?" Liz asked.

"Easy question," He paused. "Answer the question, Goode!" Bex shouted.

"Cammie, duh." He said like it was the easiest question in the world.

They looked satisfied.

"My turn!" Tiffany sang. "This your last question, Goode. So you better answer it good."

Zach nodded his head, slightly scared. Who wouldn't be? I am kind of scared too!

" Cammie is in a fight with her friends. Cammie gets hurt, by them. What do you do? A) Don't but in. It is none of your business. Girls get in lots of fights. They get over them. B) Be there for Cammie. Tell her she was right, even if you don't agree with what she did. You will comfort her. Or C) Take advantage of Cammie, in her moment of stress. You know what I mean so don't act dumb." Tiffany said.

"Easy. Choice B." Tiffany nodded her head in approval.

"Good choice, Zach." Bex said.

"I am Goode." He said. He got a hit on the head from Bex. I laughed.

_Ding. _We all run down stairs. I open the door. "Do you have any food? I am starving!" Grant said. I laughed. I pulled him into a hug. He was like a brother to me. "I missed you too, Grant." I said sarcastically. "Oh right! I missed ya Cammie!" I laughed. Grant put his bag next to Zach's in the closet. I hear in the back ground "Really no hug for your girlfriend? That is bloody messed up." Bex shouted. "You guys are dating?" I shouted. "No need to tell Pluto Cams." Grant said. I punched him in the arm. "Oh! Grant this is Tiffany, my cousin, Tiffany this is Grant, he is a really good friend. He is like my brother." Grant said hi. Then whispered something to Zach. We all heard because Grant cannot talk quiet for his life. "Tiffany is hot." Macey, Liz, and I laughed, Zach just shook his head, Tiffany blushed, and Bex gave a death glare to Grant. "But not as gorgeous as you!" He said. "You know you are lucky you're cute." Bex said. She was still angry at him. He did something no one suspected, he kissed her on the lips. Bex pushed him off, but he was stronger. She finally kissed back. "PDA people!" Liz said and broke them up. We laughed even more. _Ding._

I opened the door. "Pretty Boy!" I shouted. "What's up Kitty Kat?" Nick said. I gave him a hug. I could feel Macey's death stare burn through my back. "Nick, this is my cousin Tiffany, Tiffany this is Nick, he also just like a brother to me!" Nick said "Hi." And Tiffany just waved. "Macey!" He said. Macey looked up with a death glare at him. "Oh, you are going to be like that to me. Well, to think I was going to ask you something. Whatever." He said. Macey gave up her death glare, and asked "What?" Nick just smirked. "Well, I need some advice," He started "I like this girl, she is really pretty, nice, and is not afraid to say her opinion. And most of all she has beautiful blue eyes. And I was wondering do you think she would say yes if I asked her out?" Macey blushed. Yes Macey McHenry actually blushed! "She would love to." She said barely a whispher. "Good. Macey McHenry will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. She looked up, and smiled. "She would love to." And she gave him a hug, she pulled back, and that's when Nick kissed her! On the lips! I swear it was the cutest thing ever! _Ding. _

I opened the door to find an almost passed out Jonas.

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Cliff hanger! What is you guys favorite song? I am kind of curious. Maybe I can add it into the story? Who knows?**

**Love,**

**~H**

**P.s. Thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie POV:

"Water-huff-please-huff-cough." Jonas said.

Tiffany ran and got a huge glass of water in the kitchen. Once Jonas gulped the whole glass down, which took him 14 seconds pretty impressive, he could talk.

"What happened Jonas? My poor baby!" Liz said. She kneeled next to him and looked him in the eye. Jonas took a deep breath.

"Apparently I look like this kid from Good Luck Charlie, Gabe, and a bunch of girls, a couple blocks down, loved him so they ran after me. I think I lost them." Jonas said.

We couldn't help it; we all started cracking up laughing, even Liz. "I am so sorry Jonas." Liz said and kissed his forehead. We all said "Aw!" Even the guys, well I am not surprised about Grant.

"Let's go in the pool people!" Macey shouted. Everyone nodded their heads the girls went in my room, and the guys took turns in the hall way bathroom to change. Tiffany went in first, she came out in an Navy blue bikini (which she totally pulled off) with a white anchor design on her butt. Remember she was a year older than us. Liz went in next, she came out in an hot pink takani with sewed on roses all over the neck line. Then Macey went in she came out in an dark purple, takani the bottom was a skirt and went all the way up to her rib cage. She looked really pretty. Than Bex went in, she was wearing a one piece that was all black. I know "A one piece?" She totally pulled it off though. You see she has the biggest boobs out of all of us (And that is saying something because Tiffany is a 34B. I had to go bra shopping with her because my mom was on a mission. That's how I know. I am not creepy like that.) Then I went in.

I slipped on an aqua blue takini top, that ended at the end of my rib cage. Then I slipped a my skirt (That had a built in bottom) that was two sizes to small so it glued to my butt. I came out and Macey approved, which I was glad about because Tiffany bought this for me. We ran down stairs, and saw all the guys shirtless. My jaw drop, but I caught it quickly. Zach noticed though and smirked. I of course blushed. He had a four pack. I mean how many 12 year old guys do you see have an actually four pack? Not a lot. But all of them did. Even Jonas. Grant had a beginners six pack. I have to say out of all of them Nick was totally rocking the beach dude. He had a shark tooth necklace, which was pretty cool.

"Wrestling matches pool! I wanna hurt Grant for checking me out!" Bex screamed. We all laughed and made our way to the smaller pool. Liz, and Jonas were the refs, just in case things got out of hand. You had to get your opponent out of the pool. It was inflatable one and was just three feet above the ground, so the fall didn't hurt that badly.

"Shake hands." Jonas said. "Who do you think will win? Raise your hand for Grant!" Jonas said. Nick, and Tiffany raised their hands. "For Bex!" Liz said. Everyone else raised their hands. Poor Grant. Bex and Grant walked into the middle and shook hands. "In 3…2…1…fight!" Liz shouted.

Bex, and Grant circled each other. Grant tried to grab her legs, but Bex moved, and jumped on top of Grant. Grant must have known this was coming, and grabbed Bex's legs, sort of like a piggy back ride, and walked over to the edge of the pool and dropped her. Bex was good though, and grabbed Grant with her, making a huge deluge of water come down when they hit the floor. "And Grant wins!" Liz said raising his hand.

Once they got up, they hugged each other, and said "Good Game."

"Next round…" Jonas said. You see they got to pick the opponents. "Zach, and…" Jonas said, signaling for Liz to choose the next person. "And Cammie!" I laughed and got in the pool. We could just lift our legs over the side, it was that short. I walked to the middle, so did Zach. "Who thinks Zach will win?" Liz asked. Grant, Nick, Tiffany (Who remember has not seen me sort of fight in years), and Jonas raise their hands. "For Cammie?" Jonas said. Bex, Macey, and Liz raised their hands. My girls got my back.

"Shake hands." Liz said. I shook Zach's hand. "3…" Jonas said. "Good luck kiss?" I asked. "2…" Liz said. "Sure." Zach leaned in. "1…" I took my chance and pushed him out of the pool. He was shocked. "Winner is Cammie!" Liz grabbed my arm and held it up. I walked over to the edge of the pool and got out. I squatted on the ground next to Zach, who was still in shock. "You lost Goode. Get over it." I said. He smirked. "I let you win." He said. "Yeah right." I said. "Well I did." I looked into his eyes, and I was about an inch away from his face. "Did not." I say. He leans in for a kiss; I put mud on his mouth. "Ha!" I say and run. I knew he was going to go after me. Everyone was laughing. I sprinted to the front. I almost fell on the rock. I hate that rock. I always got my cuts there. I am serious!

I was passing the parents, when Zach tackled me. "What the heck?" I scream. Then I see it; the bullet that would've hit me straight in the chest. But instead hit someone else.

That someone else was my Aunt Alex.

**Ha! Cliffy! I love how I can kill someone and not get arrested! Ha! Sorry for my creepiness! Tell me if you liked the wrestling/fight thing! My cousins and I do that all the time! It is so much fun! I can hurt them and not get in trouble! Yea!**

**Love to all!**

**~H**


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie POV:

"AUNT ALEX!" I screamed.

"What sweetie?" She asked. Then she so the bullet she tried to dodge it, but it hit her hand.

"Son of a bi-" She stopped herself, because she passed out. My mom was calling 9-1-1. I got up and saw my attacker. A woman with red hair, and brown eyes. I ran after her. My feet were killing me because 1) I had no shoes on 2) the road was hot and 3) I stepped on a rock and my foot had a huge cut on my heel. So overall, I shouldn't be running. But the thing is, that's what kept me going. Running faster and faster. Zach was right next to me. I looked at him, and saw he was hurt, like he saw someone get killed, like he knew the attacker.

The attacker jumped onto a ladder, and was flown away by a helicopter. "I will get you MOM!" Zach screamed.

Holy crap! That was his mom? I remember him telling me his mom left his family, but HIS MOM! I couldn't help it. I cried. I loved my Aunt Alex, even though she hated me, my guts, for a reason I will never know. Zach held me and didn't say a word. I felt my shoulder get wet, which I thought the tears were mine, but they weren't. They were Zach's. "I am so sorry. I cannot believe her. I don't know what happened. I am extremely sorry." Zach said. "It's fine. You did nothing wrong." I said. And with that we walked to the house, hand in hand, with determination on our face.

We got there, and I saw Tiffany crying. The ambulance came, and took her mom on a stretcher. I feel her pain. I let go of Zach's hand, and walked over to her. I gave her a huge hug. "The only reason she didn't want to spend a lot of time with you guy, is because you reminded her to much of my dad." And with that we both cried, hugging each other.

Aunt Alex never hated me, she just couldn't bare anything that reminded her of Uncle Connor. I feel her pain. I miss my dad too. He is on a mission, and I want him to be with me right now. But no, I am with Tiffany, and we need each other. And with that, I knew she was going to Gallagher with us, because if her mom is alive, she is going to be traumatized.

Today was not how I planned.

My mom left, with Tiffany to the hospital. So the whole gang was at the house, alone, with no adult. Joe never showed up.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Let's play a game!" Liz said. All excited, I don't know how she does it.

"Sure!" We all said.

"Truth or Dare!" Macey said.

"Fine." I said.

"Okay I will go first!" Bex said.

"Zach! Truth or Dare?" Bex asked.

"Let's do truth." He asked pretty proud, because no one, and I mean no one wants a Baxter dare.

"Fine, how long have you liked Cammie?" She asked.

Zach blushed, and said. "Since third grade." He said barely above a whisper. He got a chorus of "Aw's" from the girls.

"Okay! Grant! Truth or Dare?" Zach asked.

"I am not in a good mode so truth." Grant said.

"Is Bex a good kisser?" Zach asked. Bex blushed, and Grant smirked.

"Amazing." Grant said.

We all laughed.

"Okay! Macey! Truth or dare?" Grant asked.

"Let's do a dare! No one has done those yet." Macey said.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Nick." Grant said. Nick smirked, Macey's jaw dropped, and she blushed! I know Macey McHenry blush? No way! Well she!

Macey got up, and took Nick's hand and led him to a closet.

**What do you think? I just wanted to put something out there, because I left you guys with a major cliff hanger! Sorry for the shortness!**

**Love,**

**~H **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I just want to say that I am going to do this in Cammie's POV and maybe Macey's! Thanks for reading!**

Nick POV ~right when the dare was said to Macey~

YES! I was trying to hold all of my excitement into a simple smirk, but I seriously thought I was going to pee in my pants.

Cammie POV:

They went into the bathroom. Zach got his I-touch and set the timer for 7:00 minutes. We heard the door lock the door, which all of us smirked at. "Go!" Zach clicked start, and we all put our ears to the door. The lights weren't on. "This is going to be good!" Bex said, and clicked recording, on the camera we may or may not have out in the bathroom. We are bad, we know, and our proud of it.

Macey POV:

We went into the bathroom, I was holding Nick's hand. I was trying my best not to look happy about this dare, which I was super happy about, by the way. "So…" I said. Nick smirked, and put his hands around my waist, which made me slightly jump in the air because, I swear there were sparks flying all over this room. "Why do you like me?" He asked. "What?" I asked, a little surprised about the question. He repeated himself. "Why do _you _like _me_?" I smiled. "Because when you come into a room, I actually get nervous, because I want to be perfect. When you are near me, I get butterflies in my stomach, and when you touch me I feel like there are fireworks everywhere. And most of all every time I am near you I feel like my heart might burst because it is beating so fast." I say, and blush because I actually said that to him. I never told anyone that, not even the girls. Then he kissed me.

It was amazing. Sweet, warm, and overall beautiful. I couldn't help myself. I pulled back, he looked disappointed. "Why do you like me?" I ask. "Isn't it obvious you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Your smile makes my heart beat go over a hundred miles per hour. When I am with you I feel like myself, that you like me for me. Not just the outside me. I love how you are just plain amazing. How you make me have butterflies in my stomach. I really really like you." He said. "I don't like you though." I say. He looked hurt. "I think I love you." I say his face lights up. "I know I love you." I correct myself. "I love you too." And with that we kissed.

Cammie POV:

"Aw!" I say. "That was so cute! So much better than the hunger games movie! By the way, I love Peeta!' I say. I couldn't help it. "You like my better right?" Zach asked. "No." I say. He looked hurt. "I love you better." And with that I pecked him on the lips. The timer went off, 20 minutes ago, but we left them in there. They finally came out. "Hey!" Macey said. We all laughed. "Back to truth or dare people!" Bex shout.

We went to our little circle. "Okay! Liz truth or dare?" Macey asked. "Truth." She said. "Who do you like?" Macey asked. "A boy." She answered. "I hope it was a boy. What is the name of this boy?" Macey asked. "Jonas." She said, and blushed. We all laughed. "Okay Nick truth or Dare?" Liz asked. "I had a good dare before so dare." He said. "Okay. I dare you to go ride Mr. Morgan's bike," "That's it?" Nick asked. "OH! That's not it. In a pair of underwear we girls pick." All the guys smirked, us girls laughed, and Nick looked shocked.

We were up stairs, going through my dad's underwear draw. Bex found it. A leopard print thong. Ew! I don't want to know what he did with it. We came down stairs, the underwear in my hand behind my back. "Pick a hand Nick!" I say. He points to the right. I throw him the thong, while laughing. "You guys are not making me do this! Are you? Please! Guys help me out!" Nick said. We all shook our heads, and he went into the bathroom to change. It was 8 'o clock, so not a lot of people we out. He came out, and we all started cracking up laughing.

Nick got on the bike. "Oh wait we are not done Pretty Boy." I said. "You have to sing a song!" Nick eyes widened. "That the boys pick." Bex finished for me, because I was laughing to hard.

Zach POV:

We meaning Jonas, Grant, and I headed into a circle. "What song guys?" Grant asked. "Sexy and I know it, or Barbie Girl?" I said. "Sexy and I know it." Grant said. "Barbie Girl." Jonas said. "Sorry Jonas, Sexy and I know it." I went inside and grabbed my I-touch, and doc. Once I got out side I Blasted Sexy and I know It. And of course, Bex had a video camera. "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Nick screamed, which every neighbor heard and looked out their window. We were all cracking up laughing on the floor. The song was over, and Nick came back, and put the bike away, laughing.

"Dude my balls are killing me." Nick said while walking inside. Which caused us guys (the girls didn't hear) to laugh even harder. We went inside, and of course Nick changed.

Cammie POV:

We got in our circle. "Okay! Jonas my man! Truth or Dare?" Nick asked. "Truth?" Jonas asked. Nick laughed. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Jonas froze.

**Ta Da! Did Jonas kiss a girl? Tell me what you think! Sorry didn't update sooner!**

**Love,**

**~H**


	7. The Sexy Spy

Liz POV:

"Yes."

I never thought those words could sting as much as they did. They did though. I couldn't help it. I screamed "What?" With a smile, trying to act like I didn't care. I did care though, a lot. "Where?" Zach, Nick, and Grant asked. "Summer camp 2008. Sleep away camp. I met this girl who was pretty and really liked her, then. So I kissed her." Jonas mumbled out. "Jonas kissed a girl?" Zach asked. "Jonas kissed a girl." Grant said with a blank face. "That boy actually has some game!" Nick said which got him a slap in the face from Macey. What if I was just another girl? Another girl he would probably get over just like the last. How many were his last?

"Truth or Dare Cammie?" Jonas said.

"Dare." She said with confidence.

"I dare you to ding dong ditch your neighbor's house." Jonas said. I laughed.

Cammie POV:

Oh no. I thought. I hated the kid next door, so did Zach. Yes Zach knows my neighbor only because well… We hate him.

I put all black on, that was part of the dare. I had black leggings on, leather boots, black tank top, and leather jacket, and a black ski mask on.

I walked outside into the neighbor's yard, pretty discreet if I do say so myself.

Hit the door bell, waited 5 seconds, part of the dare too, and ran down the stairs, and dove behind the garbage cans. "Cammie?" Crap. No, no, no, no, NO! How could I have been caught? Dang it!

"Hi Josh?" I say. "And Dillon." "Hey! What are you doing?" Josh said. I laughed. "You are one slow cookie aren't ya?" I say. "What?" Dillon said. "I tried to ding dong ditch your house as a dare. Don't you see my friends behind the bush over there?" I ask, pointing to the bushes where Grant is eating something, making noise.

That's when I notice they were in the pool, that's how I had gotten caught. "Oh…That's cool." Josh said. "Yup," I said popping the p. "I got to go. Bye!" I said. And since I was in the spy stuff I thought it would be cool if I did some tricks in my exit.

I did a cartwheel, and tumble into a roll. Then got on my hands, and did a handstand, then fell into a bridge. I kicked my feet over, and stood up, and walked away. Well more like strutting, and I have to say I looked pretty cool!

I got inside, and waited for my friends to come. Bex of course videotaped it. "You did amazing!" Bex said. "I loved your exit Cam! It was defiantly very sexy!" Macey said, I had to laugh. If there was only one thing I wasn't it was _sexy._ "Who were they?" Liz asked. "Some kids from Zach, and I's school." Liz nodded her head. "You were very sexy out there." Zach said, and put his arm around my waist. I laughed. "Doubt it." I said. He laughed. "That's what's cute about you; you never think the best about youself" Zach said. Which made me blush. "Yeah right." "Sue me." I laughed again.

Tiffany and my mom came in the door. Tiffany looked horrible. I ran over and hugged her. "What happened?" I asked. She just cried even more. I took her to my room, with the girls close behind us.

"What happened?" I asked. We had all of our pj's on. Normally I would describe them to you, but my cousin is freaking crying. What do you think is more important now? If you said clothes, I will have Bex break your freaking nose. Tiffany took some deep breaths, and finally calmed down to speak.

"My" cough "Mum" Cough "Does" cough "Not" cough "Remember" cough "Anything" cough.

I cried with her, because Aunt Alex is going to be the death of my cousin.

**Ta Da! What do you guys think? I know very short, I just wanted to let you guys know I did not kill Aunt Alex. Okay? Tell my if you want Tiffany to go to Gallagher. Oh! Sorry I haven't updated. I have been busy with my other story Scarred, and Healing. If you have some free time, please read it! **

**Love,**

**~H**


	8. Is it really goodbye?

I couldn't take it. I ran. I ran to my place. My safe heaven. I ran down the halls went to the picture, and turned it, there was a passage way to the attic. That was my place, my safe place. I cried. I fell to the ground and cried. I couldn't help it. I needed someone to lean, but I had no one. "Don't cry." Someone said. "Please don't cry." I looked up, and saw Zach almost about to cry. I ran up to him, and hugged him. "I am sorry. I am so sorry." I said. "For what?" Zach asked. "Everything." I said. "Don't be. I wouldn't have it any other way." He said. I don't care if he was lying or not I put my face on his chest, we sat down. I cried, and Zach said calming things, and rubbed my back. "Zach, thank you. You saved my life." I said. "You are welcome." He said. "I love you. I really do Zach." I said. "I love you too." And we kissed.

We came went down stairs, he left and went into his room, with the guys. It was really late I think 1:00 in the morning. I went into my room, where all the girls were. Tiffany was up, and had a smile on her face. "Hey girlie!" Tiffany said. "Hi." I said. Slightly confused, this was the girl that was crying before. Weird. "Tell me what's up with you and Zach?" She asked. "We kissed." I blurted out. "Oh my God." Tiffany said, and ran up to me. "Was he a good kisser? 1 – 10 1 beginning bad 10 meaning he has lips from heaven." She asked. "10." I said. She screamed, and the boys came running in, 3:12 minutes later. "What's wrong?" Zach asked, her had a baseball bat in his hands, Jonas had a computer cable, Nick had a huge bottle of face wash, and Grant… oh Grant… he had a pillow pet in his hands. "I can see the baseball bat, and the cable. A little of the face soap. But defiantly not the pillow pet. Really Grant?" I said. "What! It is fun to sing: _It's a pillow, it's a pet, it's a pillow" _He got cut off by Bex. "We know how it goes, and it is bloody annoying. So shut the hell up." We all laughed. "Love you babe." Bex said, and pecked his cheek, and skipped over to her sleeping bag.

"We thought something was wrong." Nick said. "Tiffany screamed because Cammie said Zach was." I jumped over and tackled her, and put my hands over her mouth. "Zach was annoying." I said. They all laughed. "You didn't say that! You said he was a great k" I put my hands over Liz's mouth. The girls laughed ever harder, the guys were just confused. "Cammie said Zach was a great kisser!" Bex shouted. I punched her in the gut. She laughed. The guys laughed, and Zach smirked. "Shut up." I said, and punched him in the gut. "I know you love me." Zach said.

The guys left. I fell asleep on the couch underneath my bunk bed. We were watching Mean Girls, which is a classic. I felt someone shake my arm; I looked up, and saw it was Bex. "What's wrong?" I mumbled. "We are talking, and wanted to ask you a question." Macey said. "Okay. Why now?" I asked. "It is very important." Liz said. "Major." Tiffany said. "Are you still a virgin?" Tiffany asked. "What?" I asked. "We just wanted to make sure." Macey said. "Yes I am still a virgin happy?" I asked, and fell back to sleep.

"We are going to Gallagher today!" Macey said shouting.

"Yea!" We all shouted, besides Tiffany. We put on our clothes. I put on a pair of navy Hollister sweat pants that went up to my shins, and a navy blue, and white striped tank top. That had navy lace around the v-neck line. I threw my hair in a messy bun, and put my gray converse on. I got out of the room, and Liz got it. Tiffany changed in the hall bathroom. She had on pair of shorts, which were just above her knees, a pink tank top, and a gray cardigan over it. She had 3 inch mini wedges. Macey had on dark blue skinny jeans, a tank top with a mini leather jacket over it, and black boots that were just below her knee's. It was a September day, but it was freezing! 60 degrees! Bex had on aero sweat pants, that were like mine just below the knees, a white tank top, and an aero sweat shirt over it. Liz came out and had on a green shirt that ended right in the middle of her thighs, and black leggings with green sparkle flats. She looked adorable! We got out, and saw the boys. Zach was wearing dark jeans, Jordan sneakers, a white v neck top, and a navy blue Abercrombie sweat shirt. We matched. Jonas wore black washed jeans, white sneakers, a black and white striped top with a vest over it (those cool kinds), and a hat. He looked cute! Nick had on black sweat pants, from Hollister, and a black sweat shirt from Abercrombie. Grant was wearing shorts, and a basket ball t-shirt. I laughed, dumb Grant.

"I guess this is good bye." I said, and walked over to Zach. "Maybe we will see eacother. What are the odds that I won't see you again?" Zach said. ".0000000001" Liz chirped in. We laughed. "Bye." I said and waved, and turned to walk away, but Zach grabbed my hand, and turned me to face him. We were probably only an inch apart. "Not good bye, see ya soon." He said, his minty breath sent shivers down my back. "See ya soon." I said. "That you will." Zach said, and then kissed me.

Then we hear the honk of the limo, which made us break apart. "See ya soon." I said, and grabbed my suit case, and walked out the door. Tiffany was carrying a suit case. "I got that Tiff." I said, grabbing it away from her. "No it's okay. I am coming with you."

**Ha! Cliffy! Today is my b-day! Yippee! I won't be able to update until next Sunday. I am going away! Oh! And who likes the idea of Tiffany going Gallagher.**

**Much Love,**

**~H**

**P.s. I just want to say thanks for all of your reviews, they mean a lot to me!**


	9. Diary Entery Number 1

**Four Years, 3 months, 6 hours, 8 minutes, and 34 seconds later (September 21****st**** 1:00 p.m.) :**

Dear Diary,

I officially say it:

_I will never see Zach again._

I have never seen him since the day we said goodbye. I mean see you soon. Thing is I don't think 4 years is soon. He promised we would see each _he promised. _Zach never breaks his promises. _Never. _

_If you love something let it go; if it comes back it was meant to be for forever, if it doesn't then it wasn't meant to happen._

I hate that saying. I didn't want to let Zach go. I hated when I wasn't with him 24/7. I hated it so much. I loved him.

_I love him. I still do._

People say love never fails, but what if it does? What if I lost him for good? _For good?_

I goggled love quotes; yes I am finally realizing that Zach and I are never going to see each other again. I just wish I could see him one last time. I need someone to lean on, to tell my feelings to. Tiffany was that person. She was an amazing spy. The best in her class. It was in her blood. She must have used that anger to pass P&E. _What anger? _You might ask. The loss of both her parents. Yes, both. Aunt Alex died that year; someone put poison in her I.V. That someone was the COC. We later found out in my freshman year that Uncle Connor was killed on propose, he was a secret agent for the MI6. Aunt Alex and Tiffany did not know that. Aunt Alex never knew that. Tiffany did. She was the only person who cracked the MI6 data base to find her dad's name there. That year was like living hell. Tiffany graduated last year, valedictorian of course. She skipped a grade because it was so easy for her. She went on a mission last summer, and hasn't come back. She has been gone for about 3 months, and is about to be declared MIA. It kills me to think of it, my Tiffany in the field. I still have hope for her though; that she won't come back scarred. That will never fail. I promise you that.

I need to tell someone my feelings, so I am relying on a diary. People say it helps to write it down, hopefully it will.

_Only fools' fall in love, I guess I am just one of them. ~ Someone_

That is extremely true. I am going to put at least one quote down in each entry.

If I did see Zach again, what would he think of me? I have changed so much. I am not that slightly fat (no matter what Macey, Bex, Liz, Tiffany, My doctor, and my mom say, I think I was fat), just 5 feet, little girl any more. My dirty blonde hair has changed to a light brown and in the summer gets a little blonde. I am finally a normal weight, 5' 7" and 155 lbs. I actually have boobs, and curves. I no longer have any innocence; I am a rock, which has been broken, outside, _and _inside so many times. The thing is I still never give up, and have some freaking hope. Josh, and Zach broke my inside, COC broke my outside.

Zach wrote me one letter in the past four years. I still have it. I will copy it for you.

_Dear Cammie, 7__th__ grade_

_I am so sorry Cam, but I cannot communicate with you. Blackthorne has school all year, we have the weekends of, and winter break (2 weeks) and summer break (2 weeks) that's it. I am so sorry. I can't write to you, I am probably going to have to do extra drills tonight for it. I just want to say I love you, and love never fails. I promise I will find a way to see you._

_Love,_

_Zach_

I cried when I read that letter. When I felt someone looking at me I thought it was him. His green eyes looking at me like it cannot be true. He actually came to see me, but that never happened. It never will. Some stupid reason though, I still have hope. I have some freaking hope. That's what makes me go on.

My dad went MIA in my 7th grade year, that mission he went one yeah he never came back. Joe, my real dad is teaching her so he can spend some time with me. Turns out he wanted to come to the party, but he had to go on the mission with my dad, he came back. I forgave him.

My last quote in this diary entry:

_True love never dies. It grows stronger with time._

Much Love,

Cammie

I shut my diary, and put it under my pillow. I snapped my fingers, and the lights went off. I feel asleep, with my three best friends. I snuggled Zach's blanket, when he slept over before 7th grade he brought a blanket all fuzzy black, and had written on it in white: _I love you to the moon and back. _He left it for my on propose because it was on my bed. It still smells like him, his axe cologne. I have slept it with my every night since I found it. To remind me that he really, truly does love me. My eyes close, and I fall into a deep sleep.


	10. Diary Entery Number 2

October 15th 9:45:31 P.M.

Dear Diary,

Hello it's me again.

Today Mr. Solomon made us do a practice drill at the jersey shore, I thought I saw Zach. I was wrong, it was someone else. I may have screamed Zach at him, and blown my cover…

Bex saw me last time I was writing in this diary, and now she has one about Grant. She really fell hard for him. She is slowly coming back up from the fall. Slowly getting over the cute, dumb blondie. Slowly building up a wall so if she is going to see him again. I really should do that, but I cannot. I am trying though. Really hard.

I think Macey was heartbroken with Nick. She didn't show it. Mace has already moved on with Preston. She has been staying up late typing on the computer. I think she is also writing down her feelings. Ever since the boys left my house she has made a shield, not showing her feelings. It sometimes makes me cry.

Liz. Liz has just immersed herself in so much work she always has a book in her hands. She used to talk about boys with us all the time. I think she was heartbroken by Jonas. We were all heartbroken by them. We all are. We're still recovering from them.

Gallagher is having a Halloween Party. We are going to town tomorrow to get costumes! All of us are going to be coordinating! I am pretty excited about that!

Quote:

Even though you broke my heart, you're the one I want to fix it.

Love,

Cammie

I shut my diary, and put it underneath my pillow. There was a knock on the door, I went to answer it but find out that it was a prank by the 7th graders. So I lay on my bed thinking of what might have been if I still saw Zach.

My eyes began to feel heavy and I make the mistake and close them.

….

**The next morning:**

I got awoken by Bex throwing a pillow in my face. "I'M UP!" I shout. I get up from my bed, and slunk over to the bathroom.

I take the shampoo and scrub it in my hair. Rinse. Grab the conditioner. Scrub. Rinse. Get out of the shower. Put on my underwear, bra, and over sized t-shirt. I walk out of the bathroom, Liz is the last to get in. Bex does flat irons my hair, while Macey puts on my make-up. Once Macey is done with my make-up she goes in my closet to find something she likes for me. She gives up, and goes into her closet and grabs a bunch of stuff. She throws it at me saying on word "Change." And points to the bathroom where Liz had just exited.

I go in the bathroom and put the clothes on. I look in the mirror. I look pretty good(e). I give myself a small smile, Zach used that pun all the time. I miss him. _Don't cry, you will mess up you make-up. _So I suck it up. My blue skinny jeans were skin tight, the loose white sweater that was beautifully hand crocheted in Scotland was a little over-sized but it looked great on, my brown tall classic uggs were warm, and I probably might get a little cold because I only had a black jacket. I got out. Liz went in. We had 1:34 minutes left to spare when we got down to the hall. We decided to walk there, big mistake.

I saw him. With his friends. He saw me. No one sees me except for my friends (Liz, Macey, and Bex), Zach, and him. _Josh Abrams. _

**What do you guys think so far? The last chapter was not the final chapter. I am going to be doing a lot of diary enteries. How do you guys like them? I just wanted to put this up so I would make it clear that ****the last chapter was not the end.**

**Much Love,**

**Hope**


	11. Diary Entery Number 3

November 21st 5:40:21 p.m.:

Dear Diary,

I think I am going to start off with a quote today:

_Sometimes I wish I was a little kid again because scrapped knees are easier to fix than a broken heart._

I like that saying. It fits perfectly.

For Halloween all of us dressed up as sexy black cats. It was Macey's idea of course. We won best group costume.

When I went into town to get my costume, I saw _him. Josh. _I tried to avoid him, didn't work out. He came over with his arms over Dee-Dee's shoulders, which hurt like hell. He could move on from me, but I couldn't move on from Zach. Maybe it was for the best. We talked, it was extremely weird. He finally left. We were shopping for costumes for about 2 hours.

Sometimes I wonder if Zach ever thinks of me. If he really truly cares about me. He didn't mean to break my heart (well I hope not), but he did.

Sometimes I tell myself that I don't love him; That I don't want to see him; That he was the reason for everything I hate in this world. Some days he is all I think about. I tell myself I love him; that I would do anything to see him one last time; that he is the reason for all the things I love. And then on the other side I couldn't care about what my feelings were for him. That was when I was dating Josh. _Josh. _One of the mistakes in my life, but on the other hand it made me forget about Zach. It was nice, then. I liked it, then. It's now, now.

Last quote of the day:

_When I first saw you I fell in love, you smiled because you knew. ~ William Shakespeare_

Much Love,

Cammie

…

I got up off my seat in the library and headed towards my room.

I unlocked the door, no one was there. I saw a book on Bex's bed. It was black, with a pink heart on it. I opened. _Oh my gosh. This is Bex's diary._

_Dear Diary,_

_Gosh this is dumb. I am not going to call this a diary it makes me feel like I am 12 again. So I will give you a name. Cammie. That is my best friend's name. I normally would tell her all of this, but I just can't. It is too personal, and it could hurt her. So here goes:_

_Dear Cammie,_

_Hey! Cov Ops was super easy today! We went to the Jersey Shore! It was a lot of fun! I may or may not have kissed a really cute guy. It was my cover though, a beach babe slut. I thought I knew him at first, he had brow hair but with bleach blonde high lights. It looked like he died his hair brown. Weird. Most people want to be a blonde. People might call him a dumb blonde though. It makes me think of Grant, my dumb blondie. I miss him like crazy. The only reason I am doing this is because I saw Cam do this. I read the first entry, she said it helps to write things down so here it goes:_

_No._

_I am not okay that we never see each other._

_No._

_I am not okay that I never hear from you anymore._

_No._

_I don't like that we drifted apart._

_No._

_I don't like that I hate when we aren't together._

_And._

_No._

_I don't like that I feel in love with you, it just happened, and I wouldn't want it any other way._

_It's so hard to pretend you don't love him when you do. It really truly is. That's why I am building up a wall, which hopefully the right guy can break down. It might take a while, but I will wait. I am not afraid to fall in love, I am afraid of falling in love with the wrong guy. I would give anything to kiss Grant one last time. To let him know that I truly love him more than life it's self. If Grant is reading this, I love you. _

_Heart Broken,_

_Bex_

I shut her diary. Someone was unlocking the door I threw her diary on the bed, and jumped on my bed while grabbing a text book. Bex came in. "Hey girlie." She said. "Hi." I said quietly. "Are you okay?" She asks. "Kind of." I said the most truthful thing all month. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I am in love with Zach." I said. "Is there something bad with that?" She asked. "Yes. There is. I haven't seen him in four years." I said. "Time makes the heart grow stronger." She said plainly. "I want to be with him though." I say. She nods her head and walks over and hugs me.

There is a knock on the door. I get up to answer it. "Oh Mr. Solomon what is wrong?" I ask. "I don't know how to tell you this but here goes." He takes a deep breath, I nod my head.

"Ms. Morgan your cousin Tiffany has gone into M.I.A."

**Yea! Another chapter! I got two up in one day! Yippee! Please review! I only got like 4 reviews to the last chapter. So… when I get 10 reviews I will update. I know I am mean…**

**Much Love,**

**~H**

**P.S. For those who do review thank you so much! **


	12. Love Never Fails

December 20th 12:30:21 p.m.

Dear Diary,

Tiffany my cousin went into M.I.A. I couldn't help it I screamed, and pushed Mr. Solomon into the wall, and ran to my secret hiding place. I cried my heart out. Bex found me, two hours later. It took me a while to settle down. I just can't believe that Tiffany went into M.I.A. she was to good for that, she was best of her class. She was amazing. She never gave up. Even when her parents were taken away from her. That's why I look up to her.

Today we are going to go Christmas present shopping today. I am going to make this entry short because I am in a hurry. I read an entry of Bex's diary I never knew Bex had a soft side, I only saw her tough side. Everyone just saw her tough side. I, her bestest friend, only saw that side. She was good, really good.

I have to go.

Quote:

A GOOD friend knows all of your best moments

A BEST friend has been there with you in those moments.

Love,

Cammie

…...

I shut my diary, and put it in my book bag. I walked to my room, and Macey threw clothes at me, and shoved me into the bathroom to change. I put on dark blue skinny jeans, a green cardigan, and a Santa hat. I walk out of the room, and Bex threw tie dye socks, one dark green, and one Christmas red. Liz threw tan moccasins at me. I grabbed my black coat. Macey gave me a thumbs up, and put some make-up on me, a natural look.

Bex had on a red blouse that ended at her mid thigh, black leggings, and black leather boots. She wore a Christmas tree hat on, and a black leather jacket. Liz had on pink moccasins, light blue skinny jeans, a pink silk blouse, a white fuzzy jacket on, and a pink Santa hat on with a crown sewn on to it. Lastly, Macey had on a red short sleeve shirt on that said "I am on Santa's Naughty list" with black skinny jeans, combo boots, and a camo jacket on. She had a black Santa hat on, that said "I get coal every year". We looked good.

We went down stairs and we right on time. We took a car there. Mr. Solomon was driving, of course. "Ladies in my Cov Ops class you should keep your eyes open. Some of you might see familiar faces. It is an extra credit if you could find them." Mr. Solomon said, and opened the doors. He handed the girls, in his Cov Ops class ear pieces, so we can talk to each other, they were only one way.

Bex, and I went shopping alone because we were in Cov. Ops class together and wanted some extra credit. I got a mug for my Grandpa which was handmade in Ireland, where his parents were born, and had a hand painted picture of clovers on it, I got Grandma a hand knitted sweater that was red and was made from Alpaca wool, I got my mom a pair of new designer heels that she has been waiting to get since they were sold out in the first 5 minutes, and I got Joe a new laser, which obviously I had to get from the MI6 because they were the only ones that would let me get one. For my friends I got a sterling silver charm bracelet with all our names as the charms, and a charm that said "Gallagher Sisters Forever". The charms were the shape of a heart and had their favorite color stone on it. Bex's was red, Liz's was pink, Macey's was green, and mine was blue. I had them made just for us. I was so excited!

Bex, and I walked into the diner because we were starving. The waitress got us a booth. We sat down. I ordered pancakes, and bacon, and Bex order French toast with sausage. We were waiting for our food, when I thought I saw Zach walk in. _No that cannot be him. He is in New York at Blackthorne. _I told Bex what I thought. "Go to the bathroom, and while you're walking look at them." She said. I nodded my head. Their booth was right by the bathroom so it looked totally normal. I walked by, and saw two familiar green eyes, a blonde head, a black head, and a boy that was totally in shape. I smile to myself. There are our boys. I go into the bathroom, no one is in there. I take out my cell phone which my mom let us girls have when we left Gallagher. I called Macey. "Hey Cam what's up?" Macey says. "Guess what? You will never believe this." I said. "What?" Macey said plainly. "Our boys are at the diner right now." I said. "Liz, and I are coming over now." Macey said, and hung up. I walked out of the bathroom back to my table. "Was it them?" Bex asked. I nodded my head, she squealed, which made us get weird looks from an old couple. Macey, and Liz came in through the door huffing, and walked over to our table. "So is it really them?" Liz asked. "Go to the bathroom and find out." I said plainly all three of them left and walked to the bathroom.

_So call me maybe?_

I picked up my phone. "Hey." I said, I forgot to check caller I.D. "It really is them." Liz said, and squealed. "Yeah now come back here so we can think of a way to talk to them." I said, and hung up. Within a minute they came from the bathroom. They sat down. "What should we say to them?" Liz asked. "Oh I don't know. How about why haven't you talked to us in the past four years?" Macey said. She still hasn't forgiven them. "Follow me." I said. I got up, and walked over to the boys table, my girls didn't move from our table. _I guess I am on my own. _I thought. I walked over. "Hi. I was wondering if any of you guys knows a Cameron Morgan? You see I got transferred to Gallagher, and I was said to meet her here. I thought you guys might know here." I said plainly. The guys laughed. "Yeah I know her. She is my girlfriend." Zach said. "Really then why haven't you spoken to her in the past four years?" I said. They all looked shocked. "Hello Zach, Grant, Nick, and Jonas." I said plainly. "How do you know our names?" Grant said. "Do you still sleep with your pillow pet?" I asked. All the guys laughed. "Maybe." Grant mumbled. "Seriously how do you know us?" Nick asked. "I don't know. Maybe we had a sleepover before the beginning of 7th grade, or maybe traveled to France together?" I said, and shrugged. "Cammie?" Zach said barely louder than a whisper. "Yup." I said, and popped the 'p'. "So was it fun breaking my heart?" I asked. "Our hearts." Liz, Macey, and Bex said together. They must have come when I was talking. "I broke your heart Lizzy?" Jonas said. "Yeah. It hurt like heck." Liz said like she was about to cry. "When was soon Zach? I don't think soon is four years? Do you?" I asked. "I tried. I really did try, we all tried." Zach said. "Tried what?" Macey asked. "To sneak out over the weekend to see you guys. We weren't allowed to communicate with anyone; we came up with a plan that was perfect. It took us two years to plan. It took us a year to get the equipment. We tried it this year, but we got caught. We had to do double night drills, and got a beating. We are sorry we tried we really did." Nick said quietly.

Grant got up and walked over to Bex. "I love you British Bombshell. I really do."

He said, and kissed her. "I love you too, but it is going to take a lot more than a sentence, and a kiss to let you in my heart." She said, and Grant kissed her again, and this time Bex kissed back. "So much better than the Jersey Shore." Grant whispered. "That was you?" Bex asked. Grant nodded his head. "It was a reward because our plan was great. But we got caught because they just recently put dogs guarding the helicopter." Grant said. "So all of you guys were there?" I asked. "Yes except for Jonas over here." Zach said. "So I really did see you there?" I asked. Zach nodded his head. I sat down next to Zach. I poked his stomach. "It's really you." I said. He smirked. "Liz I am so sorry. I tried to hack some things down but I couldn't break the walls. Someone really good made them." Jonas said. "I made them." Liz said meekly. "It's okay, I forgive you." Liz said. Jonas dipped her, and kissed her. It was adorable. Liz blushed. "Macey I am so sorry. I really am. I tried I really did, but I got detention every day because I back talked a teacher asking why I couldn't write you." Nick said. Macey did something we all didn't expect, she slapped him across the face. "That was for breaking my heart." She said. Then she kissed him. "And that was for fixing it." Macey said, and took a step back, but Nick took a step forward, and pulled her in for another kiss. Macey put her arms over his shoulders, and kissed back. "I guess it is my turn." Zach said. "This better be good." I said. "We tried our best. We really did. I went through so many beatings trying to write you. Once I stole Dr. Steve's phone, and called Gallagher. I got in big trouble for that. That was in freshman year. I know you might never forgive me for all that I've done, but just know I love you, and I never stopped." Zach said. I stared at him for a while. "I forgive you." I said and kissed him. He kissed back, and it was just like I remembered, but better. Way better.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked once me and Zach stopped kissing, which was for 5 minutes, and 21 seconds. I think maybe longer I lost count. "Let's go ice skating!" Bex said. "I can't ice skate." Nick said. "I fall too easily." I said. "It's too cold." Liz said. "Okay we will go then, call us when you want to go back to Gallagher." Bex said, and grabbed Grant, and they skipped off to the ice rink. "Want to go to the movie theater?" Liz said. "No." Zach said. I laughed. "Sure." Macey said. "I think they are putting old Christmas movies out there, like White Christmas, Elf, Christmas Vacation, and another movie." Liz said. "We are seeing Christmas Vacation, that is a classic." Nick said. "As long as that is okay with you." Nick added. "I love that movie." Macey said, and they walked off to the movie theater. "White Christmas?" Liz asked, Jonas nodded his head, and they walked off to the movie theater. "It's just you and me." I said. "What do you want to do?" Zach asked. "I don't know." I said. "How about we walk around, and I get you some hot co co?" Zach asked. "Sounds great!" I said, and we walked to the coffee shop, hand in hand.

The things we talked about didn't matter one bit. All that mattered was that he was actually here, with me. The thing that made me even more happier was this one sentence.

"You know Blackthorne is going to stay at Gallagher for the rest of this year, and next year because of renovations? We are."

That sentence made it all better. I leaned in and kissed Zach. It felt good, no amazing. He was going to stay with me, and graduate with me. How could I be so lucky?

Zach was right.

Love Never Fails.

It may have its doubts but is never, ever does fail.

Now I just have to wait for Tiffany. I have hope though because

Love Never Fails.

**That's the end. Poof. Done. Do you guys want another squeal? I don't want to drag this out. Tell me what you think. I will post later a AN on what I will do, and a thank you note. **

**Thanks for you guys support! (This is not the thank you note)**

**Love,**

**~H **


	13. AN

**Hello it's me again! :) **

**I just wanted to say thank you for you guys support! I have a question:**

**Did you like Love Never Fails better than From The Beginning? Or visa versa? Tell me what you think! I will be doing a squeal! Ah! I wanted to know if you guys would want to do it right after winter break, and keep going until graduation? Or do it when they are older and in a CIA mission? Tell me what y 'all think!**

**I want to give an extra thank you for the people that have sticked with me from the beginning! Lol get it? I am goode! Ha! Sorry cracking up laughing behind the screen! **

**Okay here is my thanks to everyone!:**

**Thank you, Addie99.**

**Thank you, Annabethj.**

**Thank you, Blackthorn Girl.**

**Thank you, BookWorm028.**

**Thank you, Bookworm47.**

**Thank you, BrokenAngelDown.**

**Thank you, Bunnyluv101.**

**Thank you, Care4Goodes.**

**Thank you, chocolateaddict200.**

**Thank you, Emily-Goode.**

**Thank you, Gabby22.**

**Thank you, Holdan22.**

**Thank you, hotter-than-hot.**

**Thank you, i am the chameleon.**

**Thank you, I'm-yours-4-neva. **

**Thank you, IamMe03.**

**Thank you, jazzworkman16.**

**Thank you, KatieDaughterOfPoseidon.**

**Thank you, KitKat7777.**

**Thank you, Krazykid500.**

**Thank you, LikEaRocKstaR29.**

**Thank you, livelivetithefull3.**

**Thank you, mrs-zachary-goode.**

**Thank you, PrincessMio.**

**Thank you, rabbitlavell.**

**Thank you, TheBookStargazar.**

**Thank you, Upsladuckes.**

**Thank you, wisegirlathena.**

**Thank you, xXxGGirlxXx.**

**Thank you, Zammie-tally.**

**Thank you, Zammie88.**

**Thank you, Sabrina.**

**And thank to all for reading my story! **

**When I was writing down the names there were queite some different pen names, which I love, but I was wondering how did you get them? Write it in a review or PM. Oh and I did a pattern on the thank you's. Whoever figures it out will be put in my next story/squeal to this! Let's see if you are a real spy to understand this! Oh and it has nothing to do with me repeating the thank you. That's my last hint! And once I get writing I will post another AN on her saying what the next story will be about, and the title. I have no idea. It might be up in a week give or take.**

**Much Love, and Thanks,**

**Hope **


End file.
